


Frosted Conversations

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Darkness [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aware Secondary Consciousness, Dark, Death!, Gen, Inner Conversations Between Two Personalities, Killer Frost POV, NO Canon Placement, alternate personalities, not happy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Killer Frosts briefly speaks with Caitlin... Then takes her second victim and gains a helping hand.Absolutely, positively, DARK. Not happy. Not good. Not for the weak of heart.DO. NOT. READ. IF. YOU. DON'T. WANT. TO. READ. ABOUT. DEATH.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is also dedicated to Slend, who additionally asked for a conversation between the two personalities. I know it could be better, though I hope it is still good...

"Where's Julian?" Cisco asks me.

The foolish _genius_ easily takes the lie about the blonde 'handling things back in England'. Honestly, it's like I don't even have to _try_ with these people.

It's a wonder I couldn't do this sooner.

* * *

At night in Caitlin's apartment, I plan how to rid myself of Barry.

It will have to be more carefully handled than with Julian. Barry has people in Central who will notice when he disappears. After I handle him, I will have to move quickly towards the others.

 **Don't.** Caitlin steps out of her box just enough to confront me.

I won't let her come all the way out, but I owe her my existence so I humor her.

'Don't what?' I ask with a smile. 'Don't draw it out? Don't use my hands? Would you rather I kiss him goodbye?'

 **Don't touch him.** Caitlin tells me, and she tries to be so strong...

But I am stronger. I am too strong for her now. _I _ am in control. This body is _mine_ now. _She_ is in the box.

And that is where she will _stay_.

'Why does he matter to you?' I ask. 'He's the reason we're like this. His selfishness made us this way. He caused the death of Cisco's brother. He almost killed Wally. Every Meta-Human we have fought so far has been connected to him.'

 **He's my friend.** Caitlin tries, but it's weak and sad. She's breaking.

So I keep pushing, 'Barry is the most selfish person on this planet. What's worse, he has the power to force what he wants on others.' I tilt my head, faking a look of friendship or concern, maybe pleading, 'We fight Metas who try to use their powers for their own selfish needs. What makes Barry any better?'

He fights! He fights against the ones who-who kill! Who...Who rob and steal and-and purposely hurt people-

'He stole your life!' I bark at her, startling her out of trying to defend the fake hero. 'He does what he wants. Takes what he wants. He decides what is right or wrong. He has hurt plenty of people. Barry Allen is a menace. The Flash is just a disguise. He's going to keep on hurting people, doing what he wants to do.'

 **No.** Caitlin protests, voice soft. She's already crawling back into her box. I've won.

Truth hurts more than anything when it goes against what you used to believe in.

'I'll make it quick,' I promise with a smile, turning away from the shell of what used to be the body's host.

* * *

I visit Magenta at the home Caitlin found for her.

Frankie is all too happy to see _Caitlin_ and comes with me out of the house, away from the safety of her foster family.

Poor girl. I might have felt pity for her if my heart wasn't solid ice.

It takes less effort to bring out Magenta than I thought it would. Using Caitlin's medical mind, I formulated a drug that would counter the medications Frankie was using to keep her potential at bay.

Magenta smiles at me. Grateful, like she should be, that I've released her.

"We have much work to do," I tell my new companion. "But first...I need you to attract the attention of a certain speedster."

　

Magenta brings down her house...and half of the city block.

I use Caitlin's phone to alert Barry, putting in as much sickening worry and concern as I can. I use the device to beg the hero to come, to help reach out to Magenta and bring back Frankie.

 

The Flash arrives in record time, looking distraught and ready to _help_.

I look to Magenta who smiles at me.

　

The girl does her part well; pretending to let her other half come back even as she fights the hero to wear him down.

Barry ends up kneeling of his own free will as Magenta crouches down to clutch tightly at her head; as if she were about to break, about to let herself be controlled again.

I step up to Barry with unheard steps. I place a hand on his back and he stiffens for more than one reason.

The speedster vibrates to warm himself, but my powers are stronger than his and he can't quite move fast enough to keep up with my cold.

I push the hero onto his back. He looks up at me in surprise and hurt, his blue-tinted face trying to form words that he probably thinks would work on me.

Another poor, lost soul with no idea about what's _really_ going on.

Creating an icicle in my right hand, I straddle his hips as I look down on him. My left hand is on his chest, keeping him frozen in place as I drink in his helplessness.

"You did ask me to kill you," I remind him with a pitying smile.

His mouth opens but no words come out.

My ice cuts through his body better than any dagger would.

I know I pierced his heart. I can hear Caitlin screaming in my head and it makes me laugh.

Straightening, I look to Magenta. For the young, the first kill is the hardest. Her face scrunches up painfully, Frankie blinking in and out of her eyes slightly.

"The Flash is the reason you exist, Magenta," I remind her, having said so earlier to bring out the true woman within. "If he continued to live, he would have tried to further control your life."

The steady purple returns as my protégé grimaces at the body at my feet.

I replace my ice dagger with a broken piece of pole, disgusted at the sound it makes. I disperse the ice and cold from the area.

"Come." I wrap an arm around her smaller shoulders. "I will take care of you now. Together, we are free to be ourselves."

I can't show my hand. Not yet.

There is still Cisco and Wally to take care of before all opposition is removed.

Then I will truly be free.

I will show Central City who their new dictator of justice is.

And I will rule with a firm hand.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**


End file.
